Aqua Dragon Chapter 1
by Gwynnthiere
Summary: Wufei has been told that the boys need a new pilot. Wufei's remark is that "as long as it isn't an Onna....."


The morning's light shined through Wufei's window and dances across his closed eyelids. Groaning, he sat up in bed, wondering just what had happened to him the night before. He turned to the sleeping form next to him and groaned again. The young man was probably just a hooker, but then, why did he stay afterwards? Did Wufei get himself into something he probably wouldn't get out of? The man moaned lightly, rolling over and draping a leg over Wufei.  Sighing he stared out the window, until the maid entered the room. She looked at them and blushed, quickly looking at her feet. She held a tray of, what smelled like to Wufei, the most delicious food he had ever seen. She placed it on the small table in the room, blushing like crazy, before bowing low and sliding out of the room. He smiled and slipped out of the man's grasp. Suddenly he was starved.

"Wufei?" The man groaned and sat up, wiping his eyes. "Is it morning already?" Wufei just nodded, focusing on the task of eating. The man draped his arms around Wufei's shoulders.

"Let go," Wufei's voice was biting cold. The man stiffened and moved to sit next to him.

"Have I upset you, Wufei?" His eyes were worried and a little lost. Wufei turned to him with the measured coolness he had learned during the war.

"I thank you for last night, but I have no intent of pursuing a relationship at this time, thank you." The man stood with an angry look on his face.

"So…that's all this has been to you?! A night of fun at my expense?!" The poor man seemed so fragile and Wufei began to wonder where he had found him.

"I apologize if in my drunken state last night I made promises of a future. I was hardly in any such state to think clearly. And I am hardly in any state _now_ to entertain thoughts of a useless future. Please vacate my home." Wufei said this all with such a calm and detached tone that the man felt too weak to slap him. He merely gathered his clothing and left quickly. Wufei gave him some food and some money by way of apology. The man just looked at it and left. Sighing, Wufei walked down to the training arena at his home. After the war was over he had moved in with his parents and they had accepted him, with all his flaws with open arms. He smiled at his mother's disapproving look as he walked past her.

"You should find someone-" she began, but he cut her off.

"To settle down with right? Male or female?" She nodded stiffly and he laughed. "I still don't think I am in any emotional state to do that, mother. Perhaps one day." 

"Well, you should at least try. But that isn't why I came to talk to you. Dr. J is sending his newest pilot to meet the rest of you and I told them that they could stay here for as long as they needed to. God knows you need something to take your mind off of your troubles and we thought that training the new pilot would help you do that." She smiled at him in a loving maternal way.

"Training? Training for what?!" Wufei's eyes widened as he stared at his mother. Her brow furrowed and she bit her lip.

"You haven't heard? There's talk of more war. A stronger war. Dr. J obviously felt that you needed more power. Just train them, please?"

"Another guy in the group. Yay." He stalked off to the training arena, his mind going a mile a minute. Another war? Why would they wage another war? He stripped down to his shorts and began to train, blocking everything out of his mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~

The doorbell rang and Wufei's mother hurried to open it. A young girl stood in the rain, waiting patiently. She wore a short sleeved black t-shirt and very short jean shorts. A large army green duffle bag was slung over one shoulder. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a low ponytail but her blue eyes glimmered with something akin to pain. The mother's expression softened after a quick look. "Are you lost, child?"

"No, I don't believe I am. This is the Chang residence is it not?"

"Yes it is, are you the new pilot?" her voice didn't hide her surprise at all.

"Yes I am. I've come to see Wufei, and perhaps take you up on your offer of hospitality, if it is still open?" she ushered the young girl inside quickly.

"Of course it is. I'll run and get Wufei for you." As the woman hurried off the young girl took the time to study the décor. It was a simple yet extravagant Chinese home. She smiled at the simplicity of some of the knick-knacks. Wufei rounded the corner, still dressed like he was when he trained. She blushed a bit and saluted him. "I'm Galalaei. They sent me to meet you and to be trained by you." He was surprised but hid it well. 

"This way and I will show you to your room." He walked off in one direction and she grabbed her duffle, scrambling to match pace with him. "The training grounds are down the left hall way, which is also lined with rooms. The right hallway will take you past the library and dining rooms. Your room is just south of the smaller dining room." He opened the door for her and she placed the wet duffle bag on the floor. "There are clothes in the closet, but if you like, one of my sisters might have something more suitable. They're around here somewhere. We'll start your training tomorrow at four in the morning. Sleep well." 

"Thanks," she whispered, but he was already gone. She began dropping her clothes on the floor, while heading for the bath. They landed with a soggy thud and she slid into an already prepared tub, full of hot water. She groaned softly and let her head rest on the rim of the tub. She was supposed to be training with him? She didn't know about that; he seemed very pompous. She sighed and closed her eyes. At least she had a warm bath. _The first in a long time_, she thought to herself. _Maybe this won't be so bad…_


End file.
